The present invention is directed generally to an improved insulated door and more particularly to an insulated door having the usual structural and thermal characteristics yet with at least one surface having the beauty and repairability of natural wood.
Natural wood doors are desirable both for their aesthetic appearance and because a natural wood surface can be touched up or repaired quite easily and undetectably. A disadvantage of the solid natural wood doors is that they are becoming almost prohibitively expensive and also that they tend to warp over the years resulting in gaps of up to 3/8 inches between the door and frame.
Metal insulated doors are desirable for their structural integrity and also for the insulation value afforded by the insulation filling the hollow interior of the door. Disadvantages of the metal insulated doors include the difficulty of applying an attractive finish on the surface and the greater difficulty of matching and repairing that surface in the event that it is marred or damaged. Metal doors can be formed to resemble the shape of a wood door with raised panel inserts but the metal surface must generally be antiqued to simulate a wood appearance. The antiquing treatment is easily scratchable and it is extremely difficult to match colors and texture design of the antiquing surface when making repairs.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved insulated door.
Another object is to provide an improved insulated door having at least one natural wood surface.
Another object is to provide an insulated door having the beauty and repairability of a natural wood door and the structural and thermal characteristics of a conventional insulated door.
Another object is to provide an improved insulated door which may be fabricated by modifying a conventional insulated metal door.
Another object is to provide an improved insulated door having a natural wood surface ridigly secured thereto.
Another object is to provide an improved insulated door which is rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and attractive in appearance.